


Minerva, Book 1

by reesespieces727



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespieces727/pseuds/reesespieces727
Summary: This is the story of Minerva McGonagall going to Hogwarts. I will add more of a summary as I continue writing.





	Minerva, Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I did not write the harry potter series and credit to some of these characters goes to jk rowling*

The McGonagall family was very well known in the town of Plockton. They tried their best to be model citizens, but with three rambunctious children, they had a lot to deal with. You would think that their eldest daughter would be a good role model for the younger boys, but she was the worst of the bunch.


End file.
